


A Tale of Two Shepards

by LordTomyh



Series: The Mass Effect Saga [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTomyh/pseuds/LordTomyh
Summary: When the Prothean Beacon on Eden Prime explodes Commander Shepard wakes up to find a strange woman also in the medbay with him, and also calling herself Commander Shepard. MULTIVERSE CONFIRMED :D





	1. The Beacon of Eden

"All clear,"

The spaceport fell silent, everything going still while the scorch marks cooled on the crates used for cover, tinting the air with the smell of burnt plastic and melted metal. From behind one such crate, pistol raised, stepped Commander Nathaniel Shepard of the Systems Alliance. Standing above the average at 5'9, the human commander was lean and muscular with a smooth youthful face, short cropped auburn hair and blue eyes as sharp and clear as diamonds. He wore the Aldrin Labs Onyx Light armour in black with a red stripe running down his right arm and the N7 logo on the right side of his chest.

Shepard stepped over the corpse of a Husk and to the sides of the crates, training his weapon on the corpses of the Geth soldiers, burnt holes in their white plastic shells.

"Confirmed, all hostiles eliminated. Good work," the Commander said putting his weapon away and turning to his companions.

"Good shot there Commander," Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams said as she cycled her assault rifle of its excess heat before putting it away. "Hit it right through its flashlight head."

"Not a bad shot yourself Williams," Shepard replied, giving the Gunnery Chief a nod. She smiled back and headed over to Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko as Shepard radioed the Nomandy for pick-up.

"This is amazing," Alenko said to Williams as she joined him, not taking his eyes off the spire-like device bathed in a soft green glow. "Actual working Prothean technology. "Unbelievable."

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up," Ashley replied, looking at the beacon confused and concerned; Kaidan turned away, shrugging his shoulders. 'The scientist must have turned it on or something' the Lieutenant assumed as he walked over to the Commander.

"Something must have activated it," Ashley continued, voicing Kaidan's thoughts aloud, only concerned. She stepped towards the beacon, hand instinctively hovering over her pistol on her hip. As she got closer the beacon seemed to grow brighter, almost hypnotically drawing her in.

Ashley stepped closer.

One foot.

Two foot.

Three-

The light coming off the beacon pulsed, pushing the Gunnery Chief back. Something seized her body, an invisible force dragging her towards the beacon, an almost musical whistle growing louder. Her feet left the ground, the force dragging Ashley into the air, the whistle growing unbearable painful, pounding on the inside of her skull.

Something collided with the Gunnery Chief bringing her back to the ground as a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection. She could still feel the force pulling her towards the beacon, and she was now taking whoever had grabbed onto her with her.

"KAIDAN!" Shepard yelled, right in Ashleys ear and she was thrown backwards, away from the beacon. The Gunnery Chief rolled once across the metal platform floor and came to a stop; a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders, and Kaidan helped her up into a kneeling position. Ashley no longer felt the invisible force, no longer heard the musical whistle, but her head felt like someone had taken a hammer to her helmet. Swallowing bile, forcing the pain down with it she looked back to the beacon, and her heart jumped in fear as Shepard rose into the air in front of the device.

"Shepard!" Ashley called trying to get to her feet, reaching for the Commander.

"No don't touch him!" Kaidan yelled pulling her back. "It's too dangerous."

Ashley ignored him, trying to get to her feet again pushing off his hands. She had barely risen to a crouch when the Prothean Beacon exploded, knocking Shepard to the ground in a painful heap.

"Shepard!" Ashley yelled running to the Commander, rolling him over and ripping at the bodyglove on his neck, looking, hoping, for a pulse.

There. Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

"He's alive," she said looking to Kaidan. The lieutenant looked at her quizzically as he removed his hand from a woman's neck.

"So's she."

Ashley looked at the woman, blinking as if to try and clear her eyes, then looked around the spaceport platform. There was no one there besides the four, the dead Geth and Husks. There was no where she could have hidden during that battle that wasn't searched, no ships had passed by, and she hadn't been there before now.

'So where the hell did she come from' Ashley asked herself as she looked back to the woman. She was laying on her back, her head and face hidden beneath a military helmet. She wore a suit of Onyx armour similar to the one the Commander wore, only she wore a medium while he wore a light.

"Hold on," Ashley said. The woman had a red stripe running down the right arm and on her chest was a N7 logo, just like Shepard. Ashley looked between the two prone figures.

"What-"

She was cut off as a spaceship flew in close, buffering the platform in heavy winds. Ashley put a hand up to block some reflection and looked up at the ship, as a voice came in over her radio.

" _Ground team this is Normandy. We have you on scanners, ready for extraction. Over._ "

"Joker!" Kaidan said standing up and putting a hand to his ear. "The beacon is destroyed and Shepard is down. Get us the hell out of here and tell Chakwas to prep two medbeds!"

" _Shepard's down? Oh shit! Two medbays copy. What is the status of Jenkins and Nihlus?_ "

"Jenkins and Nihlus are dead." Kaidan looked down at the woman at his feet. "We found someone else."

 


	2. I Have a Theory

The smell was the first thing to register, the cool sterile clean you would find in a hospital or medical bay. The deep pain that whacked his body came next with a vengeance; it felt like he'd gone toe to toe with a krogan. Shepard groaned in pain and shifted on the bunk.

"Doctor. Doctor Chakwas! I think he's waking up!"

There was a groan of pain to Shepard's left, followed by a string of profanity and something about a krogan.

"So is she."

With another groan, Shepard sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He tried opening his eyes, but the dim lighting hurt. He covered his face, someone put a hand on his shoulder to steady him or to stop him from getting up any further.

"Take it easy, commander," Ashley said. "How are you?"

"Get your damn hands off of me!" the other patient yelled.

Shepard dropped his hand and opened his eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. Sitting on the bunk across from his, in a similar position to the commander was an auburn-haired woman in the Alliance's off-duty uniform. She was lean and muscular with modest curves and smooth pale white skin. Her hair was shoulder length, and when she lifted her head to meet Shepard's eyes he was met with glacial cold and sharp light blue eyes.

"The fuck you staring at marine?" she spat. Shepard gave an apologetic smile and looked away.

"Sorry, ma'am. Though I'm a commander, not a marine."

"Whatever." The woman looked around the medbay, as did Shepard. Kaidan stood beside him while Ashley stood to the woman's side, earning an angry glare. Dr. Chakwas stood by the back wall looking at both with her omnitool active displaying two medical profiles.

"I'm glad to see that you're both awake," she said, looking down to her omnitool. "How do you both feel?"

"Mild throbbing. Nothing serious," he replied with a kind smile.

"Like the morning after shore leave," she replied with a scowl as she looked at Ashley. "What the fuck is she doing here?"

"Language ma'am," Shepard chided. The woman turned her attention to the commander.

"Did you just tell me to watch my fucking language marine? She asked heatedly, standing up to tower over him, trying to intimidate him. Shepard put on a kind smile and stood up to meet her eyes, though his stance was peaceful and non-confronting.

"I did ma'am. I don't like profanity on my ship, though I'm lenient on slip-ups."

"Your ship?" the woman took a step back and looked Shepard up and down, giving him an expression like he'd grown a second head. "Are you fucked in the head? This is my ship!"

Shepard sighed through his nose and tucked his arms behind his back with a glance to Chakwas, still looking down at her omnitool.

"Ma'am, I am the XO of this ship, the SSV Normandy. Perhaps you sustained a head injury-"

The woman swung her fist, clocking the commander on the cheek and knocking him onto the bunk he woke up. Ashley and Kaidan yelled out, followed by the sounds of a struggle and Kaidan being thrown across the room. Rubbing his cheek and chin Shepard rolled over and made to get back on his feet. A hand clamped around his neck, not dangerously but painfully, as the woman towered over him, fist raised and clouds of azure-white fire washing off of her body, her eyes glowing the same colour.

"Who do you fucking thinking you are, you shitstain! I am the XO of this ship! I am commander fucking Shepard! And if you think you can impersonate me you failed abortion, then you are really fucking stupid!"

"And you probably have a concussion or a head injury," Shepard wheezed, trying to push the woman's hand off of his neck. Her eyes widened in outrage, the biotic aura enshrouding her body flaring up to almost double her size. Her raided arm twitched, then she swung.

"That's enough!" Chakwas said, grabbing the woman's arm by the crook. Her fist slammed into the bunk next to Shepards head, the biotic build-up erupting in a straight line from her limb and searing a blackened mark on the back wall. Shepard felt the heat of the biotic backlash and shuddered involuntarily, but kept his expression calm and collected and kept his eyes locked on the woman holding him down. With a spat 'fuck' the woman lets him go, his neck slightly shinged with her handprint, and retreated to stand by the right side wall.

"Get this fuckwit out of here. And I want him and her off at the next port," she barked, gesturing to Ashley." I don't care what kind it is."

"That's not your decision," Chakwas chided, giving the burns on Shepards neck a once-over before walking over to the med-gel dispenser. "Despite what you may think."

"Whatever," the woman retorted." Get him patched then get them out. I want to know what happened on Eden Prime."

"So do we," Chakwas remarked, handing the commander a container of med-gel before looking to the woman. "But let's start with a simple introduction. Forgive my bluntness, but who are you?"

The woman turned slowly, her expression a mix of shock, anger, and hurt.

"The fuck you playing at Karin? You know who I am."

"I'm afraid I don't. I've never met you before. Lieutenant Alenko and Gunnery-Sergeant Williams brought you onboard."

The woman gaped, her face growing redder and redder as the hurt in her eyes grew deeper.

"Karin, you have three seconds to drop the act."

"I'm afraid this is no act. So, enough with the posturing, perhaps we can get to the bottom of this."

The woman opened her mouth to argue and yell but held back. With a scowl, she stood to attention.

"Commander Natasha Shepard of the Systems Alliance. 13391917. Current XO of the SSV Normandy SR-1 frigate, under the command of Captain David Anderson. Remember now, Chakwas?"

The doctor didn't say anything, instead bringing up the two medical profiles on her omnitool. Kaidan and Ashley looked at each other with confused and concerned expressions. Shepard walked up to the woman. She looked at him with a scowl.

"What the fuck do you want?"

Shepard stood to attention. "Commander Nathaniel Shepard of the Systems Alliance. 13391917. Current XO of the SSV Normandy SR-1 frigate, under the command of Captain David Anderson."

The woman, Natasha if that was her name, looked at him like she wanted to hit him again.

"Are you fucking deaf? My name's Natasha, not Nathaniel."

"I know, I heard you. My name is Nathaniel Shepard, and you just listed my service number and current posting."

"The fuck are you on about?"

The two took a step back as their omnitool flashed to life with a message from Chakwas, the doctor stepping between the two.

"Enough bickering, you're giving me a headache." she chided, the two Shepard's shying away like scolded children. The doctor gave them each a look telling him to behave, then activated her omnitool. "So, first of all, you both share DNA, with an 80% similarity."

"Hold on," Nathaniel said, "I thought DNA was different from person to person. How can we have that high of a percentage?"

"Monozygotic or identical twins have a 99.9 similarity, Natasha answered, crossing her arms. Nathaniel gave her a flat stare of disbelief.

"So what, we're twins? I think my parents would have told me before that I had a twin sister."

"My parents died when I was five. Doesn't explain why you're here all of a sudden claiming my rank, service number, and deployment."

"You're-"

"Not twins," Chakwas interrupted, bringing the attention back to her. "Monozygotic twins can't be the same gender, while dizygotic twins share only 50% of their DNA. There is a third kind of twin, a half-identical twin, which share around 75% of their DNA and can be the same gender. However the records for the commander," Chakwas gestured to Nathaniel, causing Natasha to drop her arms to her side and glare affronted at the doctor, "indicate he was an only child."

"She could be a clone," Kaidan offered from the side of the room. "Some radical or extremist group trying to replace Shepard with someone loyal to them."

"Not that it would have worked," Ashley snarked with a glare at Natasha. Both Chakwas and Nathaniel gave the gunnery-chief a disapproving look; the woman may be confused and injured, so she could at least be polite. Natasha, however, turned on the two furious, biotic clouds washing off of her shoulders and her eyes aglow.

"You shut the fuck up unless spoken to," she snapped at the gunnery-chief, then looked to Kaidan, her stance going from rage to hurt. "You too Alenko? I thought my lieutenant always had my back."

"I-" Kaidan looked to Nathaniel, then back to Natasha with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid this is the first time I've met you. I'm sorry."

Natasha backstepped, the biotic clouds and eye glow fading as she turned around to face away from everyone, her stance hurt, confused, and angrily tense.

Chakwas looked at Kaidan and Ashley. "Can you give us some privacy, please? And tell the captain not to come in."

At the mention of the captain, Natasha stood straighter but didn't turn around. The lieutenant and gunner-sergeant looked to Nathaniel, who after a minute, nodded.

"Alright ma'am," Kaidan nodded, leading Ashley out. As soon as the door hissed shut behind them Natasha turned around, her expression glowering yet all business, all of the confused hurt now vacant.

"What the hell is going on Karin?" she demanded.

"I haven't a clue I'm afraid," Chakwas replied, again activating her omnitool. "I have a theory, but at the moment nothing more than that."

"Could the beacon have cloned me and made her?" Nathaniel asked, ignoring the angry glare from said her," Ashley approached the beacon first, then I jumped in and threw her back, before becoming caught in… it." he shivered.

So did Natasha, before her expression hardened again. "Maybe. Except it must have spat you out, 'cause Alenko approached the beacon and I saved his ass. The beacon must also be playing in everyone's memories, hence why they think you're me."

"But what about Chakwas?" She wasn't anywhere near the beacon before… whatever happened, happened."

"It was brought on board, that was the mission. It could be affecting her from wherever they put it."

"Actually, the beacon exploded on Eden Prime," Chakwas said. Nathaniel and Natasha turned to her.

"What?"

"When you were caught in its area of effect Commander, it exploded. Perhaps it was damaged or sabotaged, or maybe it simply overloaded from 10,000 years of disuse." The doctor looked to Natasha, "That's when Lieutenant Alenko and gunnery-sergeant Williams found you, and both swear you were not there before the beacon exploded."

"What? But-"

"And only the two of you," Chakwas continued, cutting Natasha off, "have out-of-the-ordinary readings. Besides the abnormal DNA similarity, you both have high levels of beta brain waves and rapid eye movement, indicating intense dreaming."

Nathaniel and Natasha looked at each other, both visibly unnerved and concerned.

"Not a dream," he started.

"A vision. I'm not sure," she continued, their eyes unfocusing.

"Death."

"Destruction."

"Machines."

"Monsters. I think."

"Nothing's really clear," she finished, the two looking to Chakwas.

"Well," the doctor said with a hint of unnerved concern. "I'm sure they're nothing, just shapes your mind tried to make sense of."

Nathaniel and Natasha looked at each other, not so sure. They opened their mouths to say as much but was cut off by the hiss of the door sliding open, announcing Captain Anderson. Natasha stood up straighter, hopeful that someone would recognize her.

"How's our XO and our guest doing?" the captain asked, looking first over Nathaniel, then Natasha, then to Chakwas. He didn't see Natasha's expression and her stance fall and she looked away.

"I asked lieutenant Alenko to tell you to stay out, for now, Captain," Chakwas said crossing her arms. "Just while I try to figure this out."

"Figure what out?"

"Why this young woman appeared when the beacon exploded. Why she and the commander have a high number of DNA similarity, and why she has a [genuine] Alliance military record that is the administrative copy of the commander's, and why half of her deployments are the same as the commander's, yet the other half don't exist or were lead by other commanders and officers," the doctor said matter-of-factly. The captain's mouth fell open as Nathaniel and Natasha stared at her. Chakwas looked at the three in turn, then shrugged her shoulders. "This is Natasha. close your mouth and say hello, Captain."

Anderson blinked several times and looked at Natasha. "Hello, I'm captain David Anderson."

"I know who you are sir," she replied, keeping her expression calm, yet there was a hint of pain in her voice.

Nathaniel looked to Chakwas, "What did you say about her military record being the same as mine?"

"Have a look for yourself commander," she gestured to his arm with the deactivated omnitool, before activating her own and sending off a message. Andersons omnitool flashed in response. "I've sent it to both of you, and the commanders to you," she gestured to the redheaded women. Anderson and Nathaniel activated their omnitools and brought up Chakwas' message and the records. Natasha, on the other hand, crossed her arms and gave the doctor a smoldering glare.

"How do you have my-" she closed her mouth as Chakwas gave her a bemused look with a raised eyebrow. Natasha looked down sheepishly and activated her omnitool; her physical, medical, and military records were all on the device, available for Chakwas to access easily.

"I see you are well-experienced and skilled, Natasha," Anderson remarked, scrolling through the list of her engagements. He stopped, hand hovering over a name before he looked at the redheaded woman. "You were at Torfan?"

Nathaniel's jaw tensed, while Natasha stood up straighter.

"I was. I was deployed under the command of Major Kyle McLane, and I personally led the charge into the pirate base. I killed more of those bastards than anyone else, I ensured the operation was a success."

"Your records list you were compensated for that and given a memorable title, the Butcher of Torfan," Anderson asked. Natasha didn't blink at the unasked question of how she earned that title or the judgment in his voice.

"I sent most of my unit to their death, but I got the job done sir."

"You sent your men to your deaths and you call it a victory!" Nathaniel said with iron and fire in his voice as he stepped up to the redheaded women. She in turned looked to him with a calm expression yet a fiery determination in her eyes.

"I got the job done, at any cost."

'Then you're no better than the Batarians or the Pirates that attacked Elysium!

Biotic energy washed over Natasha as she turned to the commander, bones creaking as her hands curled into fists. However, before she could open her mouth to retort Chakwas stepped between the two.

"However she got the job done, she got the job done and won the battle. And she was commemorated for it."

"With the title of a butcher!"

"With medals comman- Nathaniel," she corrected herself, earning a confused look from the other three. "She may not have won the Star of Terra like you, but her achievements are no earned in the name of Commander Shepard

"But-"

"As well Natasha's record has several commendations, some that the comman- Nathaniel does not have. And the ones the two share are different in their wording. In short, they share the accolades yet how they are acknowledged are tailored to the individual."

"I'm" Anderson looked between Nathaniel, Natasha, and Chakwas then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Confused. What are you saying, doctor?"

"I'm saying, captain, that Natasha," Chakwas gestured to the redheaded woman," somehow, is also commander Shepard. At least that is what I believe. Natasha's record is genuine, at least from what I can see. The DNA similarity rate, her records, and her recollections of the beacon, of the lieutenant and gunner-chief, and even you and I, captain. It's too much to be a coincidence."

"So, what does that mean?" Nathaniel asked after a minutes hesitation.

Chakwas looked between him and Natasha. "I have a theory. It's, insane, impossible to prove and could blow away most of our understanding of science, even prove quantum mechanics is more than just a theory."

"And that is?"

"I believe that Natasha is from another dimension. Another universe where commander Shepard was born a woman, who grew up on the streets of Earth and became an Alliance soldier who would get the job done at any cost. And somehow the beacon exploding on Eden Prime brought her here, to our universe."

The room fell silent, even the air and the medical equipment went quiet as if everything was holding its breath.

Anderson took a step forward and looked between the two redheads. "If this is true, then this does change everything we know about science and the universe. The council is going to love this," he sighed.

"To hell with the council! If this is true, then what does that me for me? Am I stuck here forever?"

Nathaniel put his hand on Natasha's shoulder, making her flinch and glare at him.

"If this is true. Then we'll find a way to get you home. I promise that much."

Natasha looked at him, looked into his eyes. Her expression changed and shifted, disbelief, confusion, fear, anger, hope, before settling on the calm collected expression she wore to keep herself in control. She brushed off Nathaniel's hand.

"I'll hold you to that."

" _Captain, we're approaching the citadel_ ," Joker reported over the intercom, making the four in the room look up at the ceiling.

"We'll be right up Joker. Shepard," Anderson said. Nathaniel and Natasha stepped forward. "Nathaniel, come with me. Natasha, stay here. Work more with Chakwas in seeing if you can prove this theory of hers."

Natasha's eyes flashed angrily, but she held her tongue and saluted. Nathaniel gave her a quick glance as he followed the captain out. Kaidan and Ashley jumped as the door slid open, saluting the captain and the commander as they went past. The pair made it to the staircase before Anderson stopped and turned to Nathaniel.

"What the hell happened down there, Shepard? Who is this woman and what the hell is Chakwas on about another universe and another Shepard?"

"I have no idea Captain," Nathaniel answered, then went into his report of Eden Prime, up until saving Ashley and the visions. He then told Anderson what happened when he woke up to when Anderson came in. "As for Natasha and Chakwas' theory. I, I don't know sir. It doesn't make sense. Another universe with a female me, who is a biotic, who fought at Torfon. It sounds crazy."

"But?"

Nathaniel blinked and looked around the staircase. "But, at the end, when Chakwas said her theory, something just felt like it clicked. I don't know. Its like, Natasha was like a stranger that you feel like you know, then it just clicked, like I remembered who she was. I don't know who her, but I feel like I do. Does that make sense?"

"Not really." Anderson shook his head, "but, if Chakwas is right, then you are going to be the expert."

"As much as one can be an expert with another universe of me."

The two laughed humorlessly and continued up the stairs. As they reached the top Nathaniel leaned into Anderson.

"If all of this is true, then there is a benefit to there being two of us. Commander Shepard can be in two places at once.

"Isn't that a scary thought."

* * *

"They don't believe you,"

Chakwas let out a sigh and nodded. "I didn't think that they would. After all, such thing as alternate dimensions and universes, well there's never been any proof of it before, so it's only been a theory. Until now."

Natasha looked around the med bay, eyes hovering over the bunks, the storage racks, and containers, the medical equipment. Everything looked the same, everything sounded or smelt or felt the same. The hum of the engines and hiss of the air passing through the vents, the smell of the clinic so sterile clean, or the cool feel of the metal walls as she ran her hand over the smooth surface. It was all the same, the same medical bay, the same doctor Chakwas, the same captain Anderson, the same ship. How could it be different, how could it not be her ship, her Normandy.

"I'm not really sure I believe you either Karin."

"But you can't explain why no one remembers you, or there's someone else everyone is calling the commander?"

Natasha nodded. Chakwas walked over and put a hand on her back.

"At least you're not alone. I believe you are Commander Natasha Shepard. And once we're at the citadel we can find someone to help figure this all out."

Natasha scoffed. "Who can help us out with alternate dimensions and universes?"

"The parallel and multiple universe theory is a common-held idea within the scientific community, like much of quantum mechanics. Surely someone on the citadel studies this theory and has some way of finding out if you're from another universe."

With a glowering look, Natasha turned to the door. If's and shoulds, that's all she was given. She was Commander Natasha Shepard, and all she got was disbelief, scorn, and if's and shoulds.

"What if I can't get home? What if I'm stuck here?"

"Then I pray for whoever comes face to face with you and com- Nathaniel. One Shepard is enough to handle any mission or threat. Two, and I don't think the Alliance or the council will have to worry about a thing for as long as you both live."

"Hmmm, I always did want a sidekick who could keep up with me."

"Of course I also pray for the crew they put under the two of you if you are deployed together."

"Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I'm sorry for the delay in this story, and in all of my writing in general. I sorta have a plan in place to keep the chapters coming, and it's working so far. So We'll see how it goes.
> 
> So, yes, here is the next chapter of the Two Shepards. I hope it makes some semblance of sense, or at least comes off as plausible. I'm a weird person who would accept alternate dimensions as a logical explanation to someone appearing and claiming to be a female me.
> 
> Now, sorry to say that I'm hoping to have the next chapter done in 2 months so that I have time to write it and my other fics, as well as balance life and study and stuff. I'm sorry if that's too much of a wait for you, but that's my plan I'm hoping will work.
> 
> So, yeah. Enjoy the chapter, and sorry for the wait for more.
> 
> Next Chapter: August the 11th (hopefully)


	3. Does This Feel Weird to You?

“What are you looking for, Natasha?” Nathaniel asked the red-headed woman standing at the window. The two were in a luxurious white-walled waiting room with Anderson, Kaidan, Ashley, and Chakwas. Anderson sat next to Nathaniel going over the Eden Prime report while Chakwas sat across from him going over the medical data of the two Shepards; both shot the Commander's sidelong glances. Kaidan and Ashley sat in the corner away from everyone, having a hushed conversation with glances and gestures at the two Shepards, Natasha in particular.

Natasha turned around, meeting Nathaniel's eyes. “Differences, something that’s not right or not as it should be.” She looked back to the window, “something that’ll prove Karin right. That this isn’t my Citadel.”

Nathaniel stood up and walked over to her, “I thought you’d do the opposite, try and prove this is your Citadel and that you’re Commander Shepard.”

“I am Commander Shepard! I don’t need to prove that to anyone!” She spat, a wave of biotic energy flaring off of her shoulders and dying down quickly. Natasha looked to Chakwas. “And Karin, she’s hardly wrong. I trust her. And if she believes... _ this,” _ she gestured between Nathaniel and herself, “and the whole alternate parallel universe crap, I’m gonna give her theory a chance. Especially since my Captain and Lieutenant don’t recognize me or believe me.”

Nathaniel chuckled humorlessly and looked out the window. “It’s a lot to think about, and not something people would think possible or even plausible. But, it does make sense, in a weird way. And Chakwas is right about things, like 90% of the time. I trust her. Plus, it’s… cool or awesome isn’t quite the word but I’ll use it.”

“For what?”

“Knowing there’s another kickass Commander Shepard out there. Well, right next to me. Call me narcissistic but I think that’s pretty cool.”

Natasha laughed. “I’m a kickass Commander Shepard. Jury's out on you.”   
Nathaniel laughed, “If there’s two of us, imagine more. An entire army of Commander Shepards. That’ll either be the most terrifying kickass army.”

“Or an utter mess. It’ll probably spend more time arguing who is the real Shepard, which might escalate into violence.”   
“It’ll still probably be the most badass fight ever to occur.”

“Most narcissistic you mean,” Natasha laughed, Nathaniel joining her.

“And I thought you didn’t swear,” Natasha remarked as the laughter died down.

“Pardon?”

“You’ve said badass and kickass. I thought you didn’t swear.”

“While they contain a swear word, I don’t consider kickass and badass swear words. I dislike higher swear words and profanity. Like the F-word, the S-word, the C-word, so on.”

Natasha looked at Nathaniel, trying not to laugh.

“What?”

“I've still yet to see this ‘badass’ you claim to be.”

“You don’t have to use swear words to be a respected commander skilled in combat, ma’am,” Kaidan remarked, Ashley agreeing with him. Immediately the mirth in Natasha's eyes was replaced with disciplined steel and hostile anger, her smile turning to a frown as her voice turned harsh.

“No one asked for your opinion or your comment Alenko! Either of yours!” she spat, biotic energy washing off of her like fire. “So keep them to yourselves and keep your fucking mouths shut!”

“You’re not our commander! Ashley retorted, matching Natasha’s tone of voice. The female Shepard’s eyes flashed and she took a step towards the Lieutenant and Gunnery-Chief. Nathaniel knew not to grab her with the biotic energy covering her, so stepped in front of her, trying to break her line of vision and bring it to him. Luckily he wasn’t alone.

“Natasha,” Chakwas warned. She didn’t raise her voice and said the word slowly; she didn’t stand or turn her head. She only watched from the corner of her eye. “Calm down, please.”

The biotic energy faded and Natasha took a step back, looking Nathaniel in the eye.

“Keep your soldiers in line,” she warned angrily, then stormed over to sit next to Chakwas. Nathaniel sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Well she went from 0 to 11 quickly,” Ashley said to Kaidan, loud enough for everyone to hear. Nathaniel sighed again, “this woman is asking to have her teeth kicked in”.

Luckily the Gunnery-Chief was saved by a human receptionist walking into the room.

“Captain Anderson, the Ambassador will see you now.”

“Thank you.” Anderson stood and looked over everyone in the room. “Everyone, on your best behaviour please,” he asked, looking at Ashley and Natasha in particular. Nathaniel bit back a smile as the party filed out of the room. He knew the moment was asking for a “yes, Dad” response with Chakwas as the mum.

The receptionist led the group up a short flight of stairs to one of two rooms and excused herself. Anderson gave the group another best behaviour look and pressed the button to open the door.

An angry shout came from within the room. “This is an outrage!”

“Great, he sounds exactly the same,” Natasha grumbled as everyone stepped into the room.

The room was a large office space with a small back wall before opening onto a large balcony. Standing at the section of the back wall, the holographic projector, in his crisp white uniform was Ambassador Udina arguing with the Citadel Council. All of them paused and looked to the group as it entered. Udina barely gave them a glance before turning back to the councilors, while the Council looked intently at Nathaniel and Natasha standing next to him. The Turian and Asari looked surprised and curious, while the Salarian looked like a child on Christmas.

“As I was saying, what about Saren? You can’t just ignore a rogue Spectre! I demand action!” Udina exclaimed, bringing the Council’s attention back to the ambassador. Their expressions turned sour, the Turian looking frustrated with the human.

“You don’t get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador,” he stated in a chipped tone.

“Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before,” the Asari said in a tone that said the conversation was finished, followed by the Council’s holograms fading away. Udina turned his angry expression on the group and it turned to a sour sneer.

“Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you.”

“Doctor Chakwas, the medical personnel for the Normandy, and the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you have any questions,” Anderson answered, gesturing to Chakwas next to him and the others behind; Ashley and Natasha stood on opposite ends of the line, as far from each other as possible.

“I have the mission reports. And the Doctor’s reports on this...second Shepard,” Udina acknowledged in a cold precise tone. His eyes turned to Natasha. “I take it this is the woman claiming to be Commander Shepard.”

Natasha's eyes flashed and biotic energy flared from her shoulders. Udina took a step back face twisted in shock, then looked to Anderson in anger.

“Not only is she delusional but she is a biotic? Why was she not taken to an asylum when you landed, Anderson?”

The biotic energy faded, Natasha’s expression turned hateful as she took a step towards the Ambassador. Nathaniel grabbed her wrist as Chakwas sidestepped to block her path. Udina looked past the Doctor to the red-redder woman with sneering disgust.

“I want this lunatic committed at once, Anderson! The ambassador shouted.

“I’m afraid she is required at the hearing with the council, Ambassador,” Chakwas stated in a calm voice. “She appeared at the destruction of the beacon. The council will want all individuals from the mission present at the hearing.”

“The situation is already precarious enough, thanks to that mission,” Udina scoffed. “Eden Prime was a chance to prove Shepard could act and get the job done like a Spectre! Instead, Nihlus ends up dead, the beacon destroyed, and their top agent is accused of treason! Shepard has already done more than enough to jeopardize his candidacy for the Spectres! I will not allow this lunatic to further ruin everything Humanity has worked hard to accomplish! I refuse to let this woman into the hearing.”

“Then it is good that the decision is not up to you, Ambassador,” Chakwas remarked.

“Excuse me?”

All of the reports I submitted to you, I also submitted directly to the Council. Including my medical analysis of Nathaniel and Natasha along with my theory. The council requested that the Commanders and I attend the hearing as they would like to speak with us afterward.”

Udina’s face twisted with surprise and outrage. “You did what? How dare you! I am the ambassador for Humanity! I decide what goes to the council! Not some second-rate medic with a delusional theory of other dimensions and a dangerous lunatic woman trying to claim she is Humanity's best candidate for the Spectres for God knows what reason!”

With a growl, Natasha pulled out of Nathaniel's grip, pushed past Chakwas and stepped right up to Udina, right up to his face so their noses almost touched.

“Karin is not a second-rate medic! I don’t care what you think or say about me you cock-sucking fuck! But you give her the respect she deserves! She would save your fucking life if you were dying!”

“Natasha, back in line!” Anderson barked. The red-headed woman stayed in Udina’s face for several seconds before stepping back.

“Besides,  _ Ambassador _ ,” she said the title with such hate. “The Council is approachable by anyone, you don’t have to go through an ambassador if you wish.”

“And since both reports are important to the Council right now, Ambassador, it makes sense that they receive them from their sources,” Nathaniel added, cutting off Udina’s rebuttal to Natasha.

Udina looked to the red-headed man. “I decide what is important for the Council to see, not you or her! All of you, get out! I have something I need to discuss with Anderson before the hearing. I will make sure the proper clearances are in place.”

Everyone looked at Anderson who nodded. Natasha looked back to Udina like she wanted to argue further, or punch him in the face. Chakwas put a hand in her shoulder and led her from the room, the others in tow.

“And that is why I hate politicians,” Ashley said as the door closed behind them.

Natasha scoffed. “That we can agree on.”

“I thought you were going to punch him out,” Kaidan said.

“I was tempted,” Natasha replied.

“Thankfully that didn’t happen. Though I am thankful for you defending my name, Natasha, but it was unnecessary. My skill as a doctor is not determined by anyone outside of the medical profession,” Chakwas said with a smile.

“I wasn’t going to let that fuck talk down to you, regardless.”

“Udina being Udina aside, should we head to the Citadel Tower?” Nathaniel asked looking between the five of them.

“I think that is a good idea. Rather early to a hearing than late,” Chakwas agreed.

“I was hoping to have a look around the Presidium first,” Kaidan complained.

You can look around later,” Ashley remarked.

“I have a feeling we’re not going anywhere quickly after the hearing, so Miss Williams is right, you can look around later, Lieutenant,” Chakwas nodded.

Nathaniel looked at Natasha, “you wanna add something or go somewhere while we’ve got time?”

“Is punching Udina in the face on the table?”

“No.”

“Then no, I’m good. Let’s go to the hearing.”

“Alright then, let’s go. How do we get there?”

Natasha and Ashley sighed, then glared at each other, while Chakwas a smiled and Kaidan laughed.

“It’s this way Commander.”

The Lieutenant led the group down the stairs and out of the embassy to a shuttle console. Kaidan put in for a ride, and while they waited, he and Ashley talked about the area, Nathaniel and Chakwas chiming on occasion while Natasha rarely spoke, always in one or two-word answers. After a few minutes, their shuttle arrived. But there was a problem. There were only five seats.

“I’ll stay behind,” Natasha offered, gesturing the others to the vehicle. “I’ll call in another one.”

“I’ll stay with you then,” Nathaniel said. He turns to Chakwas, Kaidan, and Ashley, “you guys go ahead.”

“I’ll be fine, you go with them.”

“I don’t want to leave you all by yourself. Besides, I want to talk with you, get to know you.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, then sighed. “Fine. Your Citadel, have it your way.”

Nathaniel nodded to the others and watched them get in the shuttle and it fly away. He called for another shuttle, then turned to the red-headed woman.

“I will admit, I surprised you’re not more, hesitant, about this theory.”

“As I said, I trust Karin and find she’s rarely wrong,” Natasha shrugged. “And it’s not like there haven't been people lining up to tell me I’m insane, or that I’m lying. Anderson is tactful about it, as are you. But Alenko, Williams, Udina. Not a lot of people stepping up backing what I’m saying.”

“I apologize for that. It’s just, hard to believe, even with the evidence.”

“No, I understand. If we were reversed, I’d be finding it hard to believe. And I’d be more violent about someone claiming my name.”

Nathaniel chuckled nervously, remembering how she almost took his head off. “Lucky me. Chakwas means a lot to you, doesn’t see?”

“There are not many people I trust and fewer I like. You learn to stick to yourself and the trusted few when you’re living on the streets. Found the military was the same, just instead of trying to survive people are either trying to be the hero, rise through the ranks, or kill something. Karin was the first person who actually seemed decent, who actually cared enough about me that she put up with me. I know I’m a hard-edged bitch and I make no apologies. I get the job done and I don’t waste time with bullshit. Most people take it personally, and everyone tries to avoid me unless they have to talk with me.”

“But not Chakwas.”

“But not Karin. She would come and talk to me, sometimes about nothing, sometimes about a mission or a crew member. At first, I thought she was trying to be a therapist, cause God knows how many times I was told I needed one. But after a while, I found I enjoyed talking with her, even sought her out. And whenever I’d get hurt she’d patch me up. Scolding me for making her job hard or necessary. But I always knew she was joking, and that she worried for me. I think she is the closest I’ve had to a mother figure. What about you, don’t have the same relation?”

“Not quite to the same level. We’re friendly with each other, we talk about missions, the crew, sometimes nothing. She never scolds me if I’m hurt, just sighs, patches me up and says ‘don’t do it again’.”

“I suppose that makes sense, Natasha nodded. “You seem the type that could be friends with anyone.”

“Not everyone,” Nathaniel shrugged. Natasha stared at him, quiet for a few minutes, then gestured between the two.

“Dos this feel weird at all to you? Cause I’m not entirely sure how it ’s making me feel. I was laughing with you before, now I’m telling you my history, confiding in you. Like we’re friends. Like you’re Karin. People have tried to talk to me, get to know me or some shit. And all of them have gotten a ‘fuck off,’ or a punch to the face. But you. An hour with you and I’m spilling my guts.”

Nathaniel nodded. “Talking with you, it’s like, talking with a close friend you haven't seen in a long time. At first, I was cautious of you, wondering what you were up to. Chakwas’ theory, I was hesitant to believe. Still am, cause, parallel universes, and selves are not something people go to normally. But talking with you, someone who I have never met feels so natural, so comfortable and easy. It feels like I’ve known you my whole life.

“So it’s not just me then?”

“No, it’s not just you.”

At that moment their shuttle arrived. The two waited for the group of Turians to climb out, Nathaniel getting some looks of recognition, then climbed in and took off. The two sat in silence, looking out their respective windows till Nathaniel spoke up.

“What would we call each other?”

“Excuse me?” Natasha asked, looking at him.

“But if it is true, what would we call ourselves? Saying ‘I'm from another universe’ sounds crazy, and you’re not going to take another name and rank.”

“Like hell, I would!”

“Exactly. So what would-.”

“Twins. Brother and sister. Explains the names and appearance. Done,” Natasha stated, turning back to her window. Nathaniel thought about it and nodded.

“Fair enough. Going to be fun telling that to the parents.”

“Parents,” Natasha whispered, slowly looking at Nathaniel. “I didn’t think about that. You have parents.”

Nathaniel remembered her saying she grew up on the streets. “Runaway,” he asked.

“Orphan. Never knew them.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not. It was crap, but it made me who I am.”

The shuttle came to a stop, the doors swinging open to a small crowd waiting at the stand. The Commanders jumped out of the vehicle, Nathaniel being rudely pushed aside by a Salarian without a word, as the two fought through the crowd.

“These assholes know that they won’t all fit, right?” Natasha shouted, earning a few angry glares and comments which she ignored. “So,” she said as Nathaniel came to her side again, “tell me about these rare thing called parents.”

“After the hearing,” he said, gesturing to Chakwas, Kaidan, and, Ashley standing with a pair of arguing Turians. “Let’s see what’s going on here.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Your investigation is over Garrus,” one of the Turians said to the other as Nathaniel and Natasha walked over. Giving them a glance he turned and left, the second Turian turning to the Commanders.

“Commander Shepard?” He asked a spark of hope lighting up in his eyes. “Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren.”

“Who were you just talking to?” Nathaniel asked, gesturing in the direction the other Turian went.

Garrus looked that way. “Executor Pallin, head of Citadel Security. My boss. He’ll be presenting my findings on Saren to the Council.”

“Find enough to get this asshat jailed?” Natasha asked, crossing her arms. Garrus turned back to the two and shook his head, his expression frustrated.

“No. As a Spectre, everything he touches is classified, I couldn’t find enough hard evidence.”

“Sounds like you really want to take him down,” Nathaniel asked.

“I don’t trust him,” Garrus stated, looking again in the direction Pallin had gone. “Something about him rubs me the wrong way.”

“Commander,” Kaidan said, stepping up to the three. Behind him, Udina walked past without a word to the group, Anderson following looking very tired and very frustrated. Kaidan watched the two go past then turned back to the Commanders. “I think the Council is ready for us.”

“Good luck Shepard,” Garrus said, the hopeful spark back in his eyes. “Maybe they’ll listen to you.”

“We’re not the one that needs the luck. Saren is going down, even if I have to take the Council with him,” Natasha said with an angry glare. Garrus’s mandibles flicked out and he looked at Nathaniel, who sighed.

“I really hope you’re joking,” he said as he followed after Udina and Anderson.

“I think you can tell I’m not,” Natasha replied, staying in step with him.

“I thought so,” he sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was close to being late. It may have made my other fics late, but it's finished.
> 
> Sorry if it seems short, but I had to cut it off before the Council Meeting due to time. Maybe the next chapter will be longer/
> 
> Next Chapter: 18th of October (hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I'm sorry I'm throwing another story out there without working on the ones I already have, but I, like about 99% of writers, have the problem where my mind gets an idea and it consumes me, pushing out all other stories and works.
> 
> SO. He is another story from me. Short first chapter I know, but hopefully I'll get around to a second quickly. Here's hoping I actually held off posting this till I had the second one written and ready to publish.
> 
> Anyways. Enjoy the story. I hope it gets liked.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Lord Tomyh


End file.
